Jak zawarliśmy Unię
by Yuucchi x Kiyocchi
Summary: Polska potrzebuje sojusznika. Król, bez jego zgody ściąga do pałacu Litwę.


- Musimy mieć sojusznika.- odezwał się król, patrząc z powagą na blondyna.- Zakon rośnie w siłę, nie damy sobie sami rady.

- Nie jest nam potrzebny sojusznik! Sami sobie poradzimy!- krzyknął Feliks, wstając gwałtownie z miejsca. Był zdenerwowany. Jego kraj nie był słaby! Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy...

- Dobrze wiesz, Feliksie, że sami nie damy sobie rady.- powtórzył Jagiełło, wzdychając głęboko i podparł brodę na dłoni.- Zresztą nowy sojusznik i tak przyjedzie jutro.

- Uzgodniłeś to z nim bez omówienia tego ze mną?!- wrzasnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.- Jak mogłeś to zrobić?! Może i jesteś królem, ale to jest i mój kraj!

- Tak, to jest twój kraj. Dlatego powinieneś się nim dobrze zająć!- Jagiełło również podniósł głos, chociaż wiedział, że to nie jest dobry sposób by go przekonać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Łukasiewicz zaakceptuje wybranego przez niego sojusznika.

- Wiesz, że zrobię dla Polski wszystko. Ale następnym razem postaraj się, żebym wiedział o tym pierwszy.- powiedział już tylko blondyn, wychodząc szybko z sali tronowej.

Na ten czas mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że ta osoba nie będzie straszna. Westchnął głęboko, opierając się o ścianę korytarza.

- Niby król, a jednak generalnie jest dupkiem.- mruknął do siebie, po czym udał się do swojej komnaty. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby totalnie wszystko, żeby dzień jutrzejszy nie musiał nadchodzić, a żaden sojusznik nie zjawiał się w jego pałacu.

Rzucił się na łóżko, patrząc tępym wzrokiem w sufit, a z nerwów aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Dałby sobie radę generalnie sam. Naparawdę nie mógł totalnie nic zrobić?

Kiedy wzeszło słońce Feliks postanowił w końcu, po nieprzespanej nocy wyjść ze swojej komnaty. Był przerażająco głodny i ani odrobinę nie dbał o to, że ktokolwiek może go zobaczyć, gdy będzie w wyjątkowo okropnym stanie zmierzał do kuchni. No i generalnie bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie, kiedy zszedł na dół, a jego zafeliście zielonym oczom ukazał się prześliczny brunet, który akurat wchodził do sali tronowej. Niemal w ostatnim momencie, zupełnie jakby wyczuł obecność Polski, odwrócił się i posłał mu bardzo niepewny uśmiech, na co Feliks totalnie się zarumienił i uciekł z powrotem do siebie.

Wpadł jak oszalały do swojej komnaty i powoli zjechał po ścianie, starając się uspokoić swój przyspieszony oddech. Ten chłopak miał być jego sojusznikiem? Na myśl o nim na policzkach blondyna z powrotem pojawiały się rumieńce.

- Co ze mną jest nie tak?!- krzyknął sam do siebie.- Totalnie tego nie rozumiem.

Po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Wstał powoli i niepewnie je otworzył.

- Coś się stało? Słyszałem krzyki.- zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, widząc przed sobą bruneta.- Jesteś chory? Zrobiłeś się cały czerwony..- powiedział Toris, kładąc dłoń na czole chłopaka.

- N-nic mi n-nie jest.- odparł cicho Feliks, czując, że jego twarz zalewa kolejna fala gorąca.- T-tak poza tym, to generalnie Feliks Łukasiewicz.- mruknął, podając mu dłoń.

- Toris Laurinatis.- uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ścisnął jego dłoń.- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać. Skoro mamy zawrzeć unię.

- Że generalnie o czym mówisz?- zapytał zdziwiony Polska.- Jaką unię?!

- Właśnie w tym celu tu przyjechałem.- odparł Litwa, jakby było to coś całkowicie oczywistego. A jednak. Blondyn nie miał na ten temat totalnie żadnego pojęcia, a policzki paliły go jeszcze bardziej, choć wcześniej przypuszczał, że to już niemożliwe.- Ceremonia ma się odbyć jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Nie wiedziałeś?

- J-ja.. Nie wiedziałem o niczym!- jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się coraz bardziej żałośnie i miał ochotę totalnie zapaść się pod ziemię. Ponadto miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, gdy poczuł dotyk chłodnych, ale jakże przy tym delikatnych dłoni Torisa na swoich, które to pomału i bardzo ostrożnie zostały zabrane.

- Nie bój się, proszę. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by nie stała ci się krzywda, przysięgam.

Blondyn patrzył mu w oczy. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę dawna nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.

- Generalnie nic z tego nie rozumiem!- krzyknął, jednak nie odsunął się od niego , nie wiedząc czemu poczuł się przy brunecie spokojniejszy.- Totalnie nic z tego nie rozumiem.- dodał, już nieco ciszej i spuścił głowę, by nie patrzeć na Torisa. Ten jednak delikatnie ujął w palce jego brodę i uniósł jego głowę do góry, by znów spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Przysięgam, że nie zrobię nic, czego nie będziesz chciał. Rozumiem, że to może być dla ciebie za wiele, jednak przyzwyczaisz się z czasem do tej sytuacji.- mówił z delikatnym uśmiechem, uspokajając tym samym Feliksa.- A teraz może pójdziemy do jadalni? Z tego co pamiętam, to nie zdążyłeś jeszcze zjeść.

Polska powoli odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Toris było totalnie miły, to może ta unia jednak nie będzie taka zła.

- Totalnie dziękuję bardzo!- powiedział już pewniej.- W ogóle.. Jesteś generalnie bardzo uczory, Licia!

Całkowicie zaskoczyło to bruneta i jego policzki przez chwilę zabarwiły się niewinnym różem, jednak zaraz potem uśmiechnął się wesoło.

- Dziękuję, ty również, Feliksie.

Minęły dwa tygodnie od dnia, w którym Litwa zagościł w pałacu blondyna. I pomimo, iż zdawało się to być bardzo krótko, niewyobrażalnie zdążyli się do siebie przywiązać, spędzając wspólnie niemal każdą mniej czy bardziej wolną chwilę. Do tego stopnia, że Feliks całkowicie przestał matwić się zawarciem przez nich unii, które wypadło akurat w ten dzień. Od rana nie widział się z Licią, co bardzo go denerwowało i totalnie chciał, żeby było już po ceremonii. Niebosko nużyła go ciągła obecność służących w jego komnacie, starających przygotować go na ten niezwykle ważny moment.

Polska westchnął głęboko, spoglądając w kąt i zawieszając spojrzenie na idealnie białej sukni. Ale tak generalnie, to dlaczego musiał ją zakładać?! Westchnął głęboko i powoli zaczął zdejmować z siebie ubrania. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo nienawidzi tradycji związanych ze ślubem.

- Welon też niby mam mieć?- zapytał kiedy jedna ze służących właśnie zawiązywała mu gorset.- To jest totalnie nienormal..- nie dokończył, a zamiast dalszych słów z jego ust wyrwał się głośny jęk, gdy służąca mocniej ścisnęła gorset.- N-nie mogę oddychać.- powiedział cicho, nie będąc w stanie złapać oddechu.- Proszę, litości..

Zanim zdążył jeszcze jakoś zaprotestować, już miał na sobie suknię. Jęknął cierpiętniczo, patrząc w lustro. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie działo. To było totalnie dziwne. Jednak cieszył się, że to był akurat Licia.

Zdziwił się, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

- Feliks, jesteś już gotowy?- zapytał Toris, lekko je uchylając i zaglądając do środka.

- Licia! Totalnie nie powinieneś tu zaglądać!- krzyknął, od razu zamykając drzwi przed nosem chłopaka.- Nie znasz się na przesądach?!

- Niespecjalnie, przepraszam.- zaśmiał się cicho brunet, delikatnie drapiąc z tyłu głowy. Właściwie to kiedyś słyszać coś nie coś o tym, że pan młody, panny młodej przed ślubem oglądać nie może, jednak ta ceremonia przecież znacząco odbiegała od reszty.- W takim razie poczekam na ciebie już w sali. Zejdź niedługo, bo goście przybyli.- powiedział ze spokojem, po czym odszedł. Polska wyobraził sobie jego uśmiech, czując przy tym, że serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej. Licia był totalnie przekochany. Nie mogło mu się trafić większe szczęście..

- Generalnie, to chyba czas już iść.- mruknął do siebie i podciągnął suknię, by móc totalnie swobodnie wyjść. Największe wyzwanie stanowiły schody, jednak w końcu udało mu sie je pokonać i zajść pod salę, w której odbywała się ceremonia. Król czekał na niego przed drzwiami.

- Czy pozwolisz mi się odprowadzić pod ołtarz?- spytał Jagiełło, skłaniając się lekko na widok Polski.

- Totalnie oszalałeś!- zawołał Feliks, lecz władca całkowicie zignorował jego słowa, wyciągając dłoń w stronę chłopaka.

Łukasiewicz westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i chwycił króla pod rękę. Dwóch służących otworzyło drzwi, a oni weszli do środka. Wzrok wszystkich obecnych skierowany był na blondyna, przez co miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a cała droga ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Poczuł jednak ulgę, kiedy w końcu znalazł się obok Torisa.

- Pięknie wyglądasz.- wyszeptał, lekko nachylając się w jego stronę.

- Generalnie, to dobrze o tym wiem.- mruknął tylko i odwrócił wzrok, czując jak jego policzki zaczynają się czerwienić.

Przez całą uroczystość był nieobecny. Nie miał pojęcia co się dookoła dzieje, nawet nie wiedział kiedy powiedział "tak" po słowach księdza. Potem pamiętał już tylko smak ust Torisa na swoich. Nic więcej się dla niego nie liczyło.

- Feliks!- krzyknął Toris, stojąc nad blondynem z dłońmi założonymi na biodra.- Chyba pierwszy raz odkąd cię znam, zupełnie mnie nie słuchasz! A dodam, że znamy się już naprawdę długo. Feliks podniósł powoli głowę, by z szerokim uśmiechem spojrzeć na Litwę.

- Przepraszam, Liciu, ale totalnie się zamyśliłem..- mruknął, wyciągając ręce w jego kierunku.- Zanieś mnie do łóżka.

Brunet westchnął głęboko i wziął chłopaka na ręce. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył się przyzwyczaić do większości, jeśli nie wszystkich zachować.

- O czym tak myślałeś?- spytał, kładąc go delikatnie na łóżku.

- O tym jak zawarliśmy unię.- opardł z uśmiechem.- To było w sumie naprawdę dziwne.- zaśmiał się, po czym przyciągnął Torisa do pocałunku. Ten, nawet bez cienia zawahania, poglębił tę słodką pieszczotę, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem, a następnym.

- Licia, tak bardzo cię kocham..- szepnął Feliks, rozpuszczając włosy Torisa, które ten raptem chwilę temu spiął i przeczesał je palcami w czułym geście.

- Ja ciebie mocniej.- odparł w odpowiedzi Litwa, ze szczerym, delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym zamknął usta Polski kolejnym pocałunkiem, nim blondyn w ogóle zdążyłby zaprotestować.

Dłonie Torisa błądziły powoli, jednak zadziwiająco pewnie po ciele Feliksa, wywołując tym samym u niego przyjemne dreszcze i lekkie zawroty głowy. I akurat kiedy blondyn obejmował go ramionami, oboje poczuli nieprzyjemny zapach spalenizny.

- Kolacja!- zawołał Laurinatis, zupełnie zapominając o tym, że zostawił włączony piekarnik. Musnął jeszcze krótko usta ukochanego i zerwał się szybko, biegnąc do kuchni.

Feliks zaśmiał się głośno i pokręcił głową. Wstał jednak z łóżka i powoli poszedł do kuchni.

- I jak, Licia?- zapytał z rozbawieniem.- Generalnie, to nie wygląda tak źle.- dodał, zaglądając mu przez ramię.- Tak totalnie się zastanawiam.. Jak my ze sobą wytrzymaliśmy tyle czasu?

- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że żałujesz?- spytał Litwa, patrząc na niego przerażony.

- Licia, tobie się totalnie w głowie pomieszało. Jak na razie nie mam czego żałować.- powiedział, mocno się do niego przytulając. Naprawdę nie miał czego żałować, Toris zawsze był przy nim, żeby go wspierać.- Kocham cię i generalnie nigdy nie przestanę!

- Mam nadzieję, że tak naprawdę będzie.- Toris jeszcze mocniej objął Polskę, całując go przy tym w głowę.

- Dobra! Już starczy tych czułości tak generalnie. Jestem głodny.


End file.
